Magia de Noche de Brujas
by moniklaa
Summary: No puedes esperar toda la vida.


**Titulo:** Magia de Noche de Brujas.  
**Autor:** LUNAazul  
**Personajes/Emparejamiento:** Clark/Lois, Lois/OC.  
**Clasificación:** PG.  
**Género:** Romance, Fantasía, SongFic.  
**Word Count:** 1,842.  
**Resumen:** No puedes esperar toda la vida.  
**N/A-1:** Segunda Historia de la Serie: "Fiesta de Disfraces"  
1. - Nice To Meet You! **(** aquí **)**  
**N/A-2:** No es una de mis mejores historias… no me agrada como termino pero es un SongFic, le echo toda la culpa a la canción por exagerar mi lado cursi.

_I stay  
To watch you fade away  
I dream of you tonight  
Tomorrow you'll be gone  
It gives me time to stay  
To watch you fade away  
I dream of you tonight  
Tomorrow you'll be gone  
I wish by God you'd stay_

_The Second You Sleep_ - **Saybia**

Tres años… cinco días… dos horas con 45 segundos… oh, era demasiado tiempo.  
Clark Kent exhalo profundamente, quizás era patético llevar la cuenta pero como podría olvidar el segundo exacto en el que los ojos verde avellana de Lois perdieron ese brillo de reconocimiento, cuando todo sus recuerdo de una vida juntos desaparecieron dejando solo a dos desconocidos.  
Tres años, cinco días, dos horas con 1 minuto 17 segundos había pasado y él seguía siendo un desconocido para Lois, solo el tonto Kent tartamudo y cobarde que nunca de los nunca competiría con el magnífico Superman.  
Volvió a exhalar, de que serbia proteger cada vida en el mundo si no tenía un verdadera vida, "Lois" su mente suplico viendo en frente de su escritorio a la castaña sonreír mientras hablaba por teléfono.  
-"Rick, no… yo creo que…. Enserio"  
Sonrío nuevamente si percatarse de la mirada triste frente a ella.  
-"Solo dime si vas a llegar"  
¿Y quién diablos era Rick? pensó Clark, miro su monitor el artículo sobre la noche de Halloween en Metropolis aun estaba sin terminar.  
-"CK, Señorita Lane"  
Entro Jimmy con una gran sonrisa seguido por Cat.  
-"Están listo para ver que les depara la suerte esta noche"  
Alzo la voz Cat mostrando una caja con un montón de papelitos doblados en su interior.  
-"¿De qué se trata esto?"  
Lois dejo el teléfono mirando el contenedor.  
-"!Elección de Disfraces por supuesto!"  
La rubia tenía una sonrisa enloquecida que fácilmente podía competir con la de Harley Quinn según el Kriptoniano.  
-"Y no sé, no podríamos escoger nuestro propios disfraces solo para varias"  
-"Vamos Lois, donde estar lo divertido en eso"  
Ofreció la caja y la castaña no tuvo más que tomar un papelito.  
-"No es algo riesgoso que los disfraces de niños y niñas estén en la misma caja"  
Pregunto haciendo reír a Jimmy.  
-"Oh, no está mal"  
Sonrío a sus compañeros mientras mostraba su papel con júbilo, Clark alzo la cejas pensando lo sexy que la castaña se vería de gitana.  
-"¿Clark?"  
Cat casi le restregó la caja en la cara, Clark tomo un papel con el ceño fruncido.  
-"¿Y que es Ck"  
Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando una mano se lo arrebato.  
-"Esto será humillante"  
Se mofo Steve Lombard abriendo el papel, Clark no había sentido la presencia del tipo detrás de él.  
-"Oh hay que conseguir mucho papel higiénico Kent"  
Steve dio un golpe fuerte en la espalda al moreno mientras reía a carcajadas, Cat dio una sonrisa forzada.  
-"No será tan malo Clark, serás una gran momia estoy segura"  
-"Encajan perfecto, un disfraz patético para una persona patética"  
Dijo sonriendo Steve volvió a golpear la espalda de Clark pero estaba vez más fuerte para asegurarse que daña a su compañero.  
-"No lo hagas caso Clark"  
Lois hablo regalándole una ligera sonrisa, casi valía la pena ser maltratado por el neardental de Lombard por ese gesto… bueno solo casi el idiota seguía riéndose de él.  
-"Si claro, otra noche siendo virgen siento lastima por ti Kent"  
Dijo levantando las mano sonriendo.  
Clark resoplo por última vez, su autoestima estaba por los suelo en esos momentos. 

Se sentí ridículo, se mezclo en la fiesta lo mejor que puedo deseando estar de vigilancia de Watchtower, por lo menos ahí no era un idiota de 2 metros propenso a tropezar con sus enormes pies de payaso …

Este años parecía estar más llena de personas, y al parecer con más presupuesto… tenía una larga barra de buffet, carne asada, pavo, pollo y carne de res, patatas al horno con zanahorias y guisantes, seguidos por pan de calabaza, pasteles de manzana y arandino, magdalenas, dulce de maíz, ponche de frutas, y cervezas que parecía no encajar bien en la festividad, la decoración no se quedaba atrás, verdaderamente parecía ser el interior de un mausoleo, luz suave de velas, ataúdes en los rincones y paredes que simulaba perfectamente la piedra y las telarañas, además de una gran cruz en la pared principal algo descuidada.  
Cat había hecho un trabajo maravilloso pensó mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor, y ahí fue cuando su mirada llego a ella y al tipo con el que ella estaba. 

Una hora después, seguía parado inmóvil en el rincón solo observándola reír con ese pirata Rick supuso, todos se divertían, Cat estaba charlando con un tipo en traje de vago, Jimmy (zombi) tratando de conseguir la atención de Jessie de recuerdos humanos una linda hada, incluso Bruce Wayne estaba por ahí rodeado de chicas… no traía disfraz por supuesto pero no hacía falta para él, siendo el dueño del Periódico.  
-"Requieres un poco de magia"  
La voz femenina lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, era Zatanna quien lo miraba un poco con lastima.  
-"¿Qué haces aquí?"  
La momia pregunto confundido.  
- "Siguiendo a Batman al parecer"  
Zatanna sonrío mientras miraba a los lejos a multimillonario.  
-"Claro"  
Murmuro Clark volviendo a mirar a Lois, tenía el ceño frunció y una tristeza innegable.  
-"Deberías estar divirtiéndote Clark, vi una enfermera vampiro por ahí que te hecho el ojo hace un rato"  
-"En realidad estoy esperando a que alguien se dé cuenta de que existo"  
Dijo apagado viendo a Lois, Zatanna siguió su mirada mordiendo su labio con preocupación.  
-"Ya sabes Clark, no puedes esperar toda la vida"  
-"Lo haría por ella"  
La morena lo miro fijamente y sonrío con pesar.  
-"No se puede esperar por siempre… no sin hacerte daño"  
Tenía razón, cada día se sentía más miserable y solo; si seguía por ese camino iba a llegar a un punto en el que comprometería su trabajo como Superman, pero no podía solo dejar ir su amor por Lois.  
-"No estoy listo para seguir adelante"  
-"Bueno, es noche de Brujas, hay magia en el aire"  
Sonrío radiante la morena mirando a su alrededor.  
-"Tal vez esa magia te ayude a darle un buen final"  
Clark solo asintió mirando a lo lejos a su gitana, su todo, quien nunca le regresaría la mirada.  
-"No puedes esperar para siempre"  
Declaro alejándose la brujita. 

Llegaron al final de la velada, la mayoría de las personas invitada se había marchado con excepción de personal que seguía bailando y disfrutando la noche, al parecer Cat le prohibió abandonar el lugar hasta que ella diera un largo discurso obligatorio.  
Rick seguía merodeando, idiota, Clark miro a Zatanna quien también se había quedado y hablaba seriamente con Bruce.  
Quizás aun había suficiente magia para un buen adiós al amor de su vida.

Se alejo a la oficina de conferencia donde Cat había puesto los disfraces de emergencia por aquellas personas que llegaban sin nada, vio entre la multitud de atuendo, colores y telas y saco uno que encajaría bien a su anatomía, cinco minutos después volvió a la fiesta, las parejas bailaban una tonada suave y romántica rodeando de otros tomando y riendo.  
Jesús, trato hondo y se acerco a Lois por detrás preparándose para la magia que brotaría.  
-"Señorita Lane"  
Uso su tono estándar de Superman, la sintió estremecer y girar para enfrentarlo, con esa sonrisa radiante y mirada de colegiala enamorada que solo dedicaba al hombre de acero.  
-"SUPERMAN"  
Lo jalo con sutileza olvidando su conversación con el pirata.  
-"Que… qué haces aquí, no creí que lo chicos de Kriptón festejaran la noche de brujas"  
Lois lo miraba tan fijamente preguntándose si sería correcto acomodar su cabello.  
-"¿O sí?, porque sería una de esas que a los lectores les encantaría saber de su guardián…"  
Se le fue la voz y frunció el ceño, negando.  
-"Lo siento, estoy siendo una tonta"  
Paso su mano por su cabello avergonzada, había actuado como una loca habladora desde que él era solo el Borrón Rojo y Azul, claro con diferencia que entonces no podía sentir esa mirada azul tan bella en ella, era solo la voz distorsionada.  
-"Okay empecemos de nuevo"  
Declaro la reportera más seria y profesional.  
-"¿Quieres bailar?"  
-"¿Cómo dices?"  
Superman le sonrío cariñosamente haciendo una seña a la demás parejas.  
-"Claro, yo sé hacer eso"  
Confirmo la castaña siguiéndolo a la pista.

Bailaron un buen rato, Clark desvío la mirada exhalando… no se puede esperar toda la vida, sin importar la ola de esperanza que brotaba en él al saber que en ese momento era él todo de Lois, tenía que terminar esta noche.  
-"Entonces"  
Él siguió la mirada a Lois, y ella sonrío puntiagudamente.  
-"¿De dónde salió el disfraz?"  
- "Siento no poder contestar su pregunta, señorita Lane"  
Eso no sonaba totalmente como Superman, pero estaba tratando de tranquilizar sus emociones, ella solo frunció el ceño… Lois era astuta y podía distinguir su falsedad.  
-"¿Superman?"  
Clark la miro fijamente y se inclino besando el costado de su boca, muy cerca de la gloria y desviándose al oído.  
-"Clark"  
Susurro, y sintió como se tensaba en su brazo. Volvió a su posición anterior para poder ver la reacción de esa linda cara.  
-"¿Clark?"  
Pregunto en shock, él solo asintió inclinándose a besar su mejilla.  
-"Te he echado de menos"  
Murmuro contra su piel, la mirada de la castaña se nublo y cerró los ojos siendo inundada por recuerdos inexistentes hace unos minutos.

Estuvieron hacia por mucho tiempo, ella con los ojos cerrados recordando, y el sosteniéndola en sus brazos deseando no perderla nuevamente, la música seso y un par de parejas se alejaron… y siguieron así, aun cuando él escucho la fuerte voz de Cat preguntado a Steve por él.  
-"Debe estar debajo de una mesa ya lo conoces"  
-"Le dije a todos que tenía que aguardar"  
Las voces se volvieron lejanas, se volvió a inclinar y susurro al oído de Lois nuevamente.  
-"Lo siento tanto"  
Su voz era desquebrajada, ella abrió los ojos el reconocimiento estaba ahí.  
-"¿Smallville?"  
Clark lo ignoro y la beso en la boca, feroz y apasionado mientras un par de lágrimas bajaba por su barbilla.

Él tenía suficiente magia, tenía el suficiente poder para hacerla olvidar de nuevo… beso esa boca con la que siempre soñaba y la hizo olvidar.  
Cuando sus bocas se separaron ella seguía siendo la misma que hace unas horas, libre de su influencia, limpia de todo recuerdo de amor y el solo hizo lo que tenia desapareció en una ráfaga aire, dejándola solo con el sabor de su boca y la humedad de su lagrimas trasferidas.

La noche de brujas estaba pasando…

-FIN-


End file.
